No moriré antes que tú
by Luu1225
Summary: "Sigue viviendo, aunque yo no este. Tienes que seguir viviendo" /Koujaku x Noiz/


**No moriré antes que tú.**

_Espero y les guste, no sé qué decirles más que un lo siento si les saco una lagrima o algo por el estilo. _

_Lo lamento._

**Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

-Asegúrate de desayunar antes de salir, arregla la cama cuando te levantes, cepilla tus dientes, no olvides a Usaguimodoki.-

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué todas esas mandas se habían detenido? Un día normal, cada uno tomo su camino. Con la típica rutina del día, pasar la mayor parte del día afuera y regresar a eso de las 8 de la noche para encontrarse.

El se había despedido con un "Nos vemos más tarde, Mocoso".

Sin embargo ese día no fue igual a los demás. Un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, de parte de Aoba; pedía que fuera al hospital, necesitaba hablar con él. Nada más.

Todo era extraño, y a la vez. Doloroso, aquella noticia pareciera que le había atravesado el corazón.

Entonces, ¿le habían asesinado? Eso lo había entendido, pero saber quiénes habían sido no le costó mucho trabajo, así como no le tomo mucho matarlos, una vez que lo había hecho. No se sentía bien, si quería venganza que todos lo que estuvieron involucrados pagaran el precio.

Sin embargo, eso no le regresaría a Koujaku.

Fue un funeral bastante normal, cada una de las personas que paso por ahí dieron su más sentido pésame al alemán. Aunque, poca importancia le dio a esas personas.

"El día de su muerte, es cuando todas las personas te quieren y muestran que te extrañan".

Había recordado muy bien aquella frase, y lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver a la cantidad de fans de Koujaku llorar a mares delante de su tumba además los inmensos ramos de flores que dejaron así como incienso.

Se mantuvo callado todo el resto del funeral, observando las personas que se marchaban. Estaba seguro que después de ese día, ni les volvería a ver.

Pero, no le dio importancia alguna.

Su mirada se mantuvo fija en la tumba de Koujaku, en la cual estaba escrito el nombre de este. Nunca se imagino que viviría para ver la tumba de Koujaku. Acaso el no le había dicho:

"No moriré antes que tú".

Ni una lágrima había salido, ni un sollozo o un lamento. Bueno, de verdad no sabía que sentía en ese momento.

Se quedo en silencio, limitándose a sentarse a lado de lo que era la tumba de Koujaku. Sintiendo el aroma de los ramos de flores, en menos de días estas se marchitarían eso estaba seguro.

-Viejo…- susurro limitándose a quedarse ahí, no sabía cuando se quedaría solo quería permanecer a lado se sentía como si Koujaku todavía estuviera ahí… con él.

Aproximadamente ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Koujaku se había ido, la mayoría ya lo había superado sin embargo todavía se aspiraba un aire de tristeza y melancolía en los alrededores de Midorijima.

* * *

La vida de todos seguía natural, sin embargo pareciera que la de Noiz… se había detenido.

Nadie lo había visto en esas tres semanas, nadie sabía dónde estaba, aunque Aoba tenía una idea de dónde estaría.

En lo que era el departamento de Koujaku, estaba realmente idéntico a como lo recordaba. Todo estaba en silencio, eso era… realmente melancólico. No dijo más y se acerco a la puerta de lo que había sido el cuarto de este, tocando un par de veces.

-¿Noiz?- llamo al alemán, porque sabía muy bien que estaba ahí. No tenía adonde más ir.

-…- no hubo respuesta alguna, pero Aoba sabía muy bien que Noiz el encontraba en el interior de la habitación por el hecho de que al intentar abrirla estaba cerrada por dentro.

-Noiz, tienes que salir- dijo nuevamente, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. –Koujaku no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras así.-

-No lo sabes…- musito, en un tono tan bajo y triste que el mismo Aoba se sorprendió de escucharlo así, pero… que sabía él. No conocía el sentir de Noiz, sin embargo con o sin Koujaku tenía que seguir con su vida, si el ya no estaba entonces… tenía que vivir por los dos.

-¡Tienes que seguir adelante! Si Koujaku te viera así, se pondría triste, te golpearía y diría que debes seguir a pesar de que el no está aquí- esta vez lo dijo más exaltado, el de igual manera se sentía triste, demasiado triste.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué le había dejado así? Noiz había pasado tanto dolor, y ahora esto. Tal vez, estaba siendo bastante duro con el pero… se tiene que seguir.

No hubo respuesta del rubio, solo un silencio como respuesta que hizo que Aoba se sintiera como si estuviera hablando solo.

-Tienes… que seguir… Noiz...- finalizo, entre lágrimas.

Se mantuvo abrazado de sus rodillas, con lo que era el Kimono de Koujaku, lo único que había quedado de él. Aun tenía su aroma, su esencia… podía sentirlo, podía… sentir que el aun seguía ahí. Con él.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente, cediendo ante el aroma sintiendo un inmenso sueño atacarlo.

-Mocoso, duerme en la cama o te va a enfermar.- regaño Koujaku golpeando con suavidad la cabeza de Noiz, lo que hizo que se exaltara.

-¿Koujaku?-

-Por supuesto, ¿a quién esperabas?- bromeo con un suave suspiro escapar de sus labios. –.vaya, nunca pensé que iba a morir antes que tú…- comento sin dejar de mirar a Noiz.

-…- le escuchaba sin decir nada más, de verdad no sabía que decir. ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Esto no era un sueño? ¿Era… real?

-De verdad que nunca vi a Aoba llorar tanto, ni cuando éramos niños.- añadió con una suave risita, sin embargo esta se desvaneció cuando miro fijamente a Noiz.

-Viejo…- llamo el alemán en un intento por tocarlo pero este le detuvo.

-Lo lamento, si no cumplí mi promesa de no morir antes que tú- fue casi un sollozo lo que salió cuando una lagrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo.

Noiz lo noto, entonces… era un simple sueño.

-Eres un mocoso, encerrarte en el cuarto esperando la muerte. Todavía tienes mucho que vivir, así que no hagas estupideces.- fue en ese instante cuando poso una mano en la cabeza de Noiz y le dio una caricia, la cual sería la última.

La ultima…

Y en ese justo momento Noiz levanto la mirada, y con lo que Koujaku se encontró fue el rostro del alemán tan rojo y sus ojos verdosos llenos de lágrimas. Nunca, pensó que Noiz fuera capaz de llorar. Creo, que se le había olvidado que aun era humano. Con esa expresión le dio a entender todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, tal vez no dolor físico… si no otro tipo de dolor.

El dolor, de perder a la persona que más amas.

-Si… me entero que te encerraste de nuevo vendré hasta aquí y te juro que te mataré- decía entre lagrimas, en un fallido intento por controlarse. –Sigue viviendo, arregla tu cabello, no olvides desayunar, arregla la cama antes de salir, no te olvides de Usaguimodoki, y…-

Hizo una pausa cuando sintió que el tiempo se acabaría.

-no olvides, que te amo…-

Aquello ultimo, fue lo único que necesito para estallar en llanto. No conocía esa emoción, esa presión en el pecho no quería… no quería vivir una vida sin Koujaku, despertarse y no verlo, saber que si llegaba a casa no lo vería nunca más, recordarlo a cada segundo.

Se levanto de golpe, mirando a su alrededor con total confusión. Era la habitación de Koujaku, el sol ya se había hecho presente en la habitación, por alguna razón se sentía diferente.

Un aroma, fue lo que le saco de sus pensamientos.

Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, dudando en abrir o no, no sabía con lo que se encontraría. Estar solo, en el departamento sin ver a Koujaku.

No pensó más y abrió la puerta, camino por el pasillo hasta la sala no había nadie pero en un leve movimiento miro a la cocina y se encontró con algo que le dejo sin palabras.

Koujaku cocinaba de lo más natural, con su cabello recogido y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Quien se dio cuenta de su presencia y le observo un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? Ve arreglarte, ya es tarde.- le ordeno solo para concentrarse en lo que estaba cocinando. Aunque, se sorprendió cuando sintió los brazos de Noiz alrededor de él.

-…- no hubo ninguna palabra del rubio, ocultaba su rostro en la espalda de Koujaku.

-¿Qué pasa, Noiz?- cuestiono ante la repentina acción, además de verlo así esconder su rostro en su espalda. ¿Un mal sueño?

-Noiz, ¿Qué pasa?- llamo nuevamente pero nada.

-¿Noiz?-

Pesadilla o no, jamás en su vida había sentido esa presión en el pecho ese dolor… de perder a Koujaku.

_**-Luu-habla-**_

_**¡No me maten!**_

_**Espero y les haya gustado no olvides dejar un review. **_


End file.
